


【漢900/康艾倫】優質男友

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢900/康艾倫】優質男友

奈斯準時在晚上九點抵達DPD門口，為了不打擾還在處理案件最後環節的漢克，他便站在屋簷下等待，沒想到，踏出警局人的竟然只有康納。

「康納？」他稍微皺眉，「我還以為你會跟漢克一起出現。」

身穿藍色制服的仿生人指了指室內，「他今天早上因為遲到，被福勒隊長叫去辦公室罵，大概還要十分鐘才能出來。」

這段話促使奈斯LED快速轉動，雙頰泛起些許藍暈，「遲到？但他早晨是跟我一起出門的。」

康納雙手抱胸，稍微別過頭打量警局內部，「他跑去買早餐才拖延，等待期間由於太累，趴在餐廳桌子多睡一陣子，醒來並趕往警局時已經遲到半小時。」

「我——是我的錯，昨晚應該讓他早點休息。」奈斯羞愧不已，康納則是觀察起兩人周遭環境，緩緩說著。

「其實我老早就習慣，沒關係，話說回來，我男友呢？他怎麼沒跟你一起過來。」仿生人輕眨琥珀色眼眸，拋出疑惑。

「艾倫隊長正在車內看收班前拿到的工作資料，他要我先過來請你稍等。」此時的奈斯，LED已經趨近平緩。

「在車內看工作內容？他都下班了，明天還休假。」警用仿生人眉頭皺起一些，系統裡已經安排稍晚自己要做的計畫，尚未留意到異狀的奈斯頻繁把目光投向警局，擔心夜間作息導致漢克在主管眼裡是個不及格下屬。

「我認為你並不需要擔心安德森副隊長，」察覺奈斯焦慮的康納安靜告知，「傑弗瑞心理多半有個底。」

奈斯迅速把目光轉移到另一名仿生人身上，「那麼相對地，你也不應該為了要勸艾倫隊長休息，經常弄到他隔天差點起不來。」

康納急忙撇開頭，確保沒其他人剛好聽見這句話，並拉住藍眼仿生人的手，「我認為這些事不該在這邊講。」

馬上理解對方意思的奈斯，連忙褪除手掌皮膚層，與做出同樣舉止的康納順著數據，前往雲端花園。

* * *

打從兩名警用仿生人打破指令牆後，曾經帶給他們麻煩的AI主管—阿曼妲就離開此地，但仍舊可以過來這塊空間的仿生人經常找機會跑來這邊交流，講述由於現實因素，無法大聲談論的話題。

一感受到微風，康納就睜開耀眼雙眸，望著奈斯。

「我非常喜歡跟艾倫做愛，他總是提議我嘗試不同體位。」他神情喜悅，充分展現出內心歡快。

奈斯不甘示弱，「漢克更好，他會溫柔撫摸我的身體，在不帶來任何傷害情況下緩慢插入。」仿生人的LED絲毫沒有轉動，要他在這個無須擔心房事曝光的地方大談做愛細節相當容易。

康納在系統裡試圖打撈其他能拿來炫耀的事情，「全SWAT跟DPD都清楚我跟艾倫的關係，當我與他去彼此上班地點接送愛人，都能受到熱情歡迎。」

「可別忘記我跟漢克戀情也非秘密，他甚至還能在某個新員警想跟我搭訕時，一把將我拉過去，在眾人面前親吻我的臉頰。」一想到這，奈斯更加驕傲。

「艾倫在類似情況下，親的可是嘴唇！」康納拉高聲音表示。

「就算在同事面前漢克不會展現太多心意，但他永遠記得重要節日，並主動帶我去慶祝。」奈斯笑著反擊。

「艾倫也會跟我過節，他甚至還記得我們是在我的出廠日當天就認識，並救過跟他感情很好的同事。」康納隨即回應。

要想出漢克比這更好的部分，花了奈斯一些時間，但最終他有想法了。

「漢克說他之所以會對我產生情愫，是因為我在你差點被取代時出現，並說明從未這樣想，甚至為了他打破紅色電子牆。」他的聲音有些輕，彷彿在冰上行走，害怕情緒隨時崩毀。

康納緩緩沉寂下來，湊近奈斯，「嘿，他經常對我提到這點，對於安德森副隊長而言，你也是個可以被拿出來炫耀的男友。」

藍眼仿生人撇過頭，「艾倫隊長同樣會對我說自己男友非常貼心。」

他們頓時爆出清脆笑聲，想像愛人私底下跟其他人談論自己對象的樣子，如果可以，他們隨時能夠透過數據交流親眼目睹關鍵畫面，卻不約而同地選擇憑藉想像力，讓男友能夠保留隱私。

當他們判斷類似對話進行到一定程度，才逐漸減緩下來，凝視彼此眼睛。

「奈斯，顯然你的性生活非常美滿，」康納評論道，「否則安德森先生沒道理會經常在早晨踏進警局時呈現疲憊模樣。」

「你也不惶多讓，」奈斯安靜指出，「縱然艾倫隊長瞞很好，但我依舊可以透過掃描，發現他屁股有些痠疼。」

當他們提及這點，LED忽然快速轉動。

「有時我會嫉妒起能夠陪伴在他身旁，與他一起工作的你。」奈斯率先提議。

「要不是模控生命說這是按照能力分配的結果，我早就申請去SWAT服役。」康納淡淡表示。

「這樣很好，有時艾倫隊長工作模樣，會導致另一方幻想破滅。」藍眼仿生人從系統找出大量艾倫的醜照，雖說同一時間幾乎只有奈斯在場，但假如是康納看見，必然會受影響。

「我這邊也是，你肯定不想得知午休時間的安德森副隊長是什麼德性。」康納微笑回應。

在他們提醒對方同時，卻也明白就算得知男友出糗模樣，也能笑著接受平日無法瞧見的樣子。

「但我們能把每次見面，當成一種美好祝福，帶著與愛人重逢想法，與他們上床。」奈斯溫和呢喃。

「雖說我並不清楚艾倫在跟我分開將近一天，之後終於能放鬆，跑回家中做愛時想法，但他很享受，這點我能透過觀察他臉部表情得知。」康納跟著指出。

奈斯不禁別過頭望著另一名仿生人，「我還以為你會擅自掃描他的身體狀況。」

琥珀眼色仿生人隨即搖頭，「在了解他沒有隱瞞心事，外加身體健康前提下，除非他親自要求，否則我不會動用到掃描功能。」

「真好，」奈斯小聲訴說，「漢克喜歡大吃大喝的程度，讓我已經習慣隨時都得留意他的人類身體。」

康納挑起一邊眉毛，「是誰前面還在炫耀自己男友的呀？」

「一碼歸一碼，我還是愛漢克，只是不喜歡他忽略身體健康。」奈斯解釋。

「其實我也差不多，」康納表示，「連放假艾倫也寧可把時間耗在研究工作上。」

他們都會去擔心自己男友，在滿足性生活之餘，不免會希望身為人類的伴侶，能多留意自己身體。

「漢克有缺點，但這並不會減少我對於他的感覺。」奈斯做出結論。

「艾倫絕非完美無缺，但那又如何呢，我就是熱愛這樣的他。」康納也有類似想法。

他們衝著對方微笑，再度握手，離開雲端花園。

* * *

當他們一回到現實，隨即聽見落在底特律大地的雨聲，以及兩個朝他們方向傳來的呼喚。

「奈斯。」那是漢克的說話聲。

「康納。」這呼喊伴隨雨聲，屬於艾倫。

仿生人順著聲音來源，將注意力放在緩緩走來的兩名人類身上。

「我還以為要在這邊多等一陣子。」奈斯坦言。

中年男子一抵達男友身邊，就露出笑容。

「為了不讓你枯站在這邊，我盡可能加快速度把工作忙完。」

與此同時，康納將注意力放到艾倫身上。

「你的制服沾到不少雨水。」

「沒關係，」SWAT隊長搖搖頭，伸手拉住康納臂膀，將對方帶入懷中，「反正回家後就可以換掉。」他貼近仿生男友，迅速貼上薄唇，就這樣跟康納在警局的屋簷下接吻。

不等他們吻完，漢克就推動奈斯背脊，「我們快離開。」

藍眼仿生人點點頭，與愛人轉身走向停在外頭的老爺車。

* * *

他們一回到家，奈斯並未如平時那樣要漢克立刻去洗澡，而是撈起中年警探的手走向臥室。

「怎麼了？」漢克完全在狀況外。

「我突然很想做。」奈斯安靜呢喃。

「至少先讓我先休息吧。」這與他們慣有模式不符，奈斯向來注重流程，他們通常會等到漢克吃過飯，坐在電視機前面亂轉，等待氣氛來臨，接著才會吻上彼此的唇，轉進房間用絕佳性愛度過深夜時光，而且性愛絕非屬於他們每天都發生的插曲。

「抱歉，但是今晚，」奈斯撇過頭，輕眨漂亮的灰藍雙眸，凝視漢克，「我想提早。」

漢克抓抓後腦勺，目前他沒太多慾望，但他的男友是奈斯，一名擅長讓人類為他陶醉的仿生人，望著奈斯的迷人神態，漢克折服了，他溫和地擁抱住比他矮一些的仿生男友，吻上鮮豔欲滴的唇瓣，漢克始終不懂奈斯如何讓嘴唇隨時保持濕潤，但無論如何，他都很喜歡。

漢克對於工作以外的事情慵懶程度，在此時又被顯現出來，直到他感受到一陣冷風，才往後退些，低頭凝視自己身軀，原來在他接吻途中，奈斯用雙臂替忙著接吻，沒辦法一心多用的年長愛人脫下外套與長褲，奈斯隔著布料輕撫漢克胸膛。

「我等待這刻很久了。」他柔聲表示。

「嘿，別講的像是我們分開很久一樣。」漢克咧嘴一笑，伸手輕拉奈斯衣領，俐落地協助對方脫除制服，感謝模控生命，奈斯的制服底下只有穿一件黑色內襯，甚至連內褲都沒有，漢克永遠不會遺忘初次跟奈斯上床，剛拉下長褲就瞧見性愛模組，讓他當場嚇到的場面。

「仿生人對於時間的概念，與人類不同。」奈斯在漢克幫他脫衣服同時，也伸手輕拉對方剩餘衣物，碩大陰莖在來藍白底褲往下褪的同時，就彈跳出來，兇猛地豎立在奈斯面前。

漢克也在推開奈斯長褲後，盯著對方的光滑臀肉不放，最後他終於按耐不住，用手摸了一把。

「我想今天你應該跟康納談論什麼事情吧，」他推測，「否則沒道理會忽然想做愛。」

奈斯仰起頭，目光飄向漢克，「我跟他在談論自己對象。」

中年男子再度用手掌輕撫奈斯臀部，沿著表面滑動，一路抵達穴口邊緣，「讓我猜猜，你們是不是有提到性生活，與他說著這類話題同時，連帶挑起情慾，讓你渴望能與我再度上床。」

奈斯閉上眼睛，感受身軀後方被漢克用長滿厚繭的手掌愛撫，其中一根手指隨著男子發言，緩慢溜進通道，他的臀穴一感受到入侵，立刻分泌出幫助性愛過程順利的濕黏液體，漢克跟他做過好幾次，馬上用手指滑過透明物質，順利往前推送。

「沒錯，所以我才把想法付諸行動。」奈斯坦言。

「乖男孩，我喜歡這樣的你。」漢克唯有在床上才會用這方式稱呼愛人，但無論經過多久時間，奈斯依然會因為這稱呼表現害羞模樣。

漢克笑了笑，在把第二根手指擠進通道同時，還低頭輕吻奈斯額頭。

「真可愛。」他的讚許促使奈斯雙頰的色調更為明顯。

眾所皆知，DPD副隊長是個老古板，就在他結束擴張，才猛然發現雙方還站在客廳，在這當下，他沒有被慾望壓垮，反倒一把抱起男友，帶領對方前往臥房。兩人腿部一接觸到鬆軟床墊，漢克就吸氣，握住硬如鐵桿的陰莖，在讓奈斯躺在床鋪上，並對準張開一陣子的密道，準確刺入。

奈斯的LED轉動好幾圈，發出輕微喘息，在漢克擺動身軀，促使滾燙肉柱在體內前後衝刺當下，用同樣節奏與對方搖晃。

「我——我愛你。」性愛讓奈斯聲響有些破碎，卻始終用夾帶霧氣，滿是愛意的眼神凝視漢克。

年長男人望著身下愛人，淡淡說著，「我也是。」

高潮在不久後如約而至，大量白濁沿著腫脹的前端，放肆噴灑在奈斯後穴，有幾滴還從入口跑出來，同時，奈斯的性愛模組，也在彈跳三次後射出二次，弄髒這對情侶的肚子，漢克筋疲力盡，用最後一絲力量退出陰莖，往前癱倒在床鋪上，耳畔傳來奈斯的說話聲。

「副隊長，我是不是表現的比康納更好呢？」

他皺起眉頭，轉頭望著自己男友，「現在是怎樣？」他百思不得其解。

完全沒有表現出性愛後遺症的奈斯，朝他微笑，「我希望自己在你心目中，會是比康納更好的人。」

「當然，」漢克安靜呢喃，「對於我而言，你永遠比他優秀。」

他移動痠痛萬分的身體，把奈斯抱入懷裡。

仿生人LED默默轉動，記錄著這刻，逐漸與漢克墜入夢境中。

* * *

艾倫記得睡著前最後畫面，他跟康納在警局外接完吻，之後就被對方帶到車上，康納提議要讓有些疲憊的他先睡一會，艾倫閉上眼睛沒多久就沉沉睡去，再度清醒，周遭已經是一片黯淡。

他並非是來到伸手不見五指的地方，純粹是雙眼被眼罩蒙住，他搖搖頭，試圖要舉起手臂，拿掉蓋住視線的障礙物，但才剛出力，就驚覺雙手被緊密綁在身後，而且全身赤裸。下一秒，他的胸膛就受到攻擊，某人因為這番行為，用手揉捏他的乳頭。

「別衝動，艾倫，你需要放鬆。」這聲音是康納，他頓時放鬆，知曉對方打算做什麼。

「這是你讓我靜下心來的途徑？」他詢問，雖說看不見男友，但可以藉由方才的聲音來源，把腦袋對準康納發出聲響位置。

他稍微挪動腿部，透過腳掌接觸的材質，明白目前兩人已經回到自己家，並身處於臥房的雙人床上。

「我掃描過你的身體狀態，整整半天不吃不喝，艾倫，我記得早上出門前可不是這樣約定的，」康納說話聲再度傳來，貼在乳頭上的手指開始移動，快速游移至艾倫大腿根部，但並未去觸摸男友陰莖，反倒把臉靠近SWAT隊長，毫不猶豫吻起艾倫的頸部，他只有啃咬一口，接著就停止下來，接續說道，「你得為此解釋清楚。」

「我原本打算在中午用餐，結果剛好有同事需要協助，忙了一陣子以後才發現已經快到下班時段。」他試圖解釋，康納沒有予以回應，來自脖子的些許痛楚，清楚說明他男友不吃這套。

「你是晚上九點才離開SWAT，而且在奈斯下車跑去警局前等待安德森副隊長期間，不僅沒有趁機吃點東西，還看起工作檔案？」康納終於在此時動起手指，指尖往艾倫馬眼戳下去，「我可不希望有天接獲你因為意外被送醫消息。」

「我可以控制身體。」SWAT嘗試要他的仿生男友接受。

「上星期你也是這樣講的，結果維持沒幾天就險些因為血糖過低暈倒，」他說著，並湊近艾倫耳畔，壓低聲音，「艾倫，你想要我粗暴的對待你嗎？」

「我還以為你原本就打算這樣做呢。」艾倫不禁輕笑，打從他發現自己目前處境，就認定男友計畫些什麼。

「由於上次的『嚴懲』，導致你隔天差點遲到，這回我得確認你的意見。」康納說明。

「我可不認為那算是在懲罰我，康納，我們認識彼此超過一年，你非常了解我的喜好吧。」他指出。

仿生人移動身軀，皮膚貼上艾倫的背脊，手指往下方握住緩緩翹起的昂揚，開始上下挪動。

「你喜歡我在性愛時粗魯些，但又不能導致身體太過疲憊。」他輕柔呢喃。

艾倫點點頭，「既然如此，就沒必要詢問我的意願。」

幾分鐘後，康納用空出來的手抱住艾倫一邊腰部，加速手指動作，「所以我連眼罩都不用拿下來？」

「當然，而且蒙著雙眼，讓我更興奮。」他猜想康納大概因為這句話眨眼，並把這條內容儲存在系統內，自從他們開始交往，康納的性愛能力就隨著上床次數精進，多虧仿生人的記憶能力，同樣錯誤並不會發生第二次。

康納沒有讓艾倫在此時就射出來，他將男友推送到高潮邊緣，就放開陰莖，轉而撈起自己的性愛模組，在尚未擴張情況下，抵住艾倫後穴邊緣，長驅直入。

不瞭解他們性愛模式的外人看見這幕，勢必會認為康納是個糟糕伴侶，但艾倫本來就熱愛在性愛中被壓制，沉浸在痛覺帶來的刺激，這種行徑反倒讓他更為開懷。

平日充滿威嚴的SWAT隊長，已經徹底拋開工作神情，將腦袋往後仰，瘋狂呼喊。

「用力——再來——幹！」

康納保持沉默，除了偶爾低頭咬幾口男友頸部，製造歡愛痕跡，就是連續用性愛模組朝愛人甬道擠壓、撞擊，他刻意避開前列腺，來回操幹普通男性不喜歡被入侵的地方，但唯有這樣，才能促使艾倫達到真正的高峰。

「也許你下次可以把拳頭塞進來。」艾倫在他們進行到一定階段，開口建議。

「只要你提出來，我們永遠都可以嘗試，但前提是必須乖乖吃飯。」康納用力抽插，做出回應。

「話是你說的，」艾倫露出笑容，「可別在我履行承諾後，又用會造成撕裂傷之類的藉口反悔。」

「當然，我向來說到做到。」康納安靜訴說，伸手扣住艾倫腦袋，引導SWAT隊長轉頭，與對方陷入黏膩的吻中。

他們不常在做愛時接吻，基於艾倫喜好，他反倒愛從頭到尾沒有憐憫的火爆性愛，如果康納能在做到一半時抽打他的臀部會更好，即便至今他的仿生男友還是拒絕這樣做。

雙方的嘴唇一接觸，康納就充分展現他在這場性愛的主導權，雖說下令者為艾倫，但他才是決定性愛走向的那方，康納張開嘴，把舌頭刺入艾倫口腔，熟練地擠壓人類的舌頭，就算想結束，也因為腦袋被康納推動緣故，沒有任何退路。

艾倫發出些許聲響，康納的舌頭跟埋入他體內的性愛模組同時侵略，痛感與喜悅相互交融，在SWAT隊長內心爆發，他在雙臂還是綑綁哲情形下，讓自己緊密貼著康納胸膛，沉溺在對方帶來的美好滋味。

就在康納掃描到艾倫非常需要空氣，這才結束這個吻，重新把注意力放回雙方的下半身結合，他加快在艾倫後穴連續進出頻率，直到最後終於撞擊前列腺一回，徹底把艾倫送往高潮，性愛模組把人造精液透過頂端縫隙噴發出來，康納按照既有習慣，全部交代在艾倫密道最深處，而他的人類伴侶，因為高潮射的一蹋糊塗，迫切需要休息的SWAT隊長，還沒等康納把模組退出就昏厥過去。

康納拿掉眼罩，輕撫艾倫的睡顏，想起稍早他跟奈斯在雲端花園的對話。

雖然艾倫老愛說自己有個貼心男友，康納卻始終認為，他才是擁有優質男友的那方。


End file.
